Internet Protocols (IP) are the backbone of modern networking and supported in most of the current telecommunications devices. IP is adaptable and has been extended to provide additional functionality.
Nowadays terminal devices are highly mobile and can change their point of attachment to the Internet at any time, even during active network connections. Mobile IP protocols, defined for IP version 6 (IPv6) in IETF specification RFC3775 and for IP version 4 (IPv4) in RFC 3344, allow mobile nodes to change their access point to the Internet without changing their IP address. Mobile IP defines a system for routing data of a mobile node to the current location of the node. This is accomplished through the use of a Home Agent that monitors the permanent IP address and current location of the mobile node. The Home Agent allows the mobile node to have a permanent address that is translated by the Home Agent into the mobile node's current address.
The Mobile IP standards assume that the host device has only one so called home network through which the device is always logically reachable regardless of where it physically happens to be at any given time. A problem with the mobile device arises should it have more than one home network, when those networks should be reached simultaneously. In such a situation, mobile nodes would be allocated multiple addresses and would be multihomed. The Mobile IP standards as such cannot cope with this kind of situation.